


He's Right Behind Me, Isn't He?

by HMSquared



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, First Kiss, Inspired by Real Events, M/M, NXT Takeover: New York, Public Display of Affection, Short & Sweet, Wrestling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-14
Updated: 2020-07-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25252612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HMSquared/pseuds/HMSquared
Summary: Ciampa and Johnny share a moment at NXT Takeover: New York.
Relationships: Tommaso Ciampa/Johnny Gargano
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	He's Right Behind Me, Isn't He?

**Author's Note:**

> This is another fic I wrote while finishing The Hounds of Vegas and then completely forgot about. This will forever be my favorite moment between them.
> 
> Enjoy!

As Adam Cole fell to the mat and he went for the pin, blood pumped in Johnny’s ears. He had known the result for weeks and it still felt unreal.

The crowd began to buzz in anticipation. Johnny pulled Adam’s leg up and held his breath.

_ One. _

_ Two. _

_ Three. _

The bell sounded and the crowd exploded. Johnny let go and scurried to the corner, panting. He didn’t even know where to start.

He was buzzing, filled with static and energy. He felt...happy. Johnny watched Adam roll out of the ring and the referee came toward him.

The title fell into his arms. The Ohio native shook his head in amazement. He could hear Ranalo shouting in the din. Johnny looked at the crowd and shook his head again.

He climbed over the barricade, title in hand. The crowd lifted him up, cheering and shouting. Adrenaline coursed through Johnny’s veins. He couldn’t stop smiling.

He was a Triple Crown Champion now, NXT’s first. Johnny laughed at the realization as the fans put him down. He was so happy.

He walked up the ramp, the belt around his waist. He, Johnny Gargano, was NXT Champion.

Turning around, he looked out at the crowd. Johnny was still out of breath, so he reveled in their cheers. The fans were waving their signs and chanting his name. It all felt surreal.

The crowd suddenly began to make noise again. They weren’t loud, just surprised. Johnny’s eyebrows furrowed, and then he realized what was going on.

“He’s right behind me, isn’t he?” he chuckled, pointing behind him. Butterflies fluttered in Johnny’s stomach, the result of a four year crush.

He slowly turned around. Ciampa was standing there, a brace on his neck. There was an unreadable expression on his face.

Johnny silently looked his friend in the eye, unsure what to say or do. He wanted to kiss so badly, but...he didn’t know if Ciampa felt the same. There was only one feasible way to find out.

“I love you.” Johnny’s smile returned as the words escaped his mouth. For a moment, his friend didn’t move. Then Ciampa slowly walked toward him.

He placed his hands on Johnny’s face and kissed him. Their eyes closed at the same time, fingers in identical positions. The kiss was chaste, soft and way overdue.

Johnny deepened it slightly, pressing against Ciampa’s beard. He bit a corner of the man’s mouth and pulled away. Ecstasy was washing over him.

They hugged, holding each other tight. It lasted way too long, but neither of them cared.

They stumbled toward the back. Johnny wrapped an arm around Ciampa and kissed him on the cheek. The older man grinned, the title bumping his waist. They had so much to talk about and all the time to do it.


End file.
